


The Choker

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: I NEVER write stuff like this…BUT, something a friend said this morning inspired me. A little heat for you on the first day of December!!





	

The red velvet dress she wore fit her body like a glove. It accentuated every single thing he loved about her body. The pertness of her chest, her tiny waist that amplified the perfect swell of her backside.

  
It made him dizzy. The fact that he was actually touching her. That it was her fingers that were clawing in his hair.

  
They made their way to his… _their_ newly furnished bedroom. They stopped as she leaned against the doorframe. She looked into the room and couldn’t help but giggle, holding his face in her hands.

  
“Someone was feeling confident that we’d need a bed.”

  
Barry’s face grew flush.

  
“Oh I didn’t do this just because…I had this here so I could sleep here tonight, I…I wasn’t expecting anything.”

  
She smiled at him and leaned into his ear.

  
“I’m only teasing you Bear,” she said as she kissed behind his ear.

  
She traced his jaw with her lips until she finally met up with his again, coaxing his mouth open with her tongue.

  
He felt his knees buckle. His hands rested on either side of her hips as he pulled her away from the doorframe and led them towards the bed.

  
She reached down for the hem of his sweater. He joined her and pulled it up and over his head. Her hands immediately went to work on the buttons of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders when she was done.

  
He gripped her hips and turned her around, moving her hair to the side so he could gain access to her zipper. He kissed a path from her neck to her shoulder and slowly slid the zipper down.

  
The dress made a pool of red velvet at her feet as she stepped out of it and her heels. His breath hitched when he realized the only thing she had on underneath the dress was a pair of black lace panties.

  
She slowly turned around in his arms. His eyes surveyed her body before meeting up with her eyes.

  
“Iris…”

  
She blushed and leaned forward to kiss him. He grabbed her waist again and gently pushed her back onto the bed. Their mouths stayed connected as they made their way up. When she finally reached the pillows she stopped, her hands on his bare chest. He rested on his forearms.

  
They stayed like that for a moment, skin to skin, just staring into each other’s eyes. He leaned down and kissed her lips, then her jaw, slowly making his way to her neck.

  
He noticed she was still wearing the matching choker with a small bow that went with her dress. He bit it with his teeth and tugged on it for a second.

  
“So,” he said between kisses.

  
“Is this supposed to signify something?”

  
She leaned her head further back and turned it to the side, giving him better access. One hand rested on his shoulder and the other played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

  
“Mmmm what?” she said dreamily.

  
“This choker. It has a bow on it. Are you…supposed to be my present or something?”

  
She teasingly slapped his arm.

  
“Barry Allen!”

  
“What? It’s a simple question. Did you want for me to unwrap you?”

  
She rolled her eyes.

  
“I swear to god. Please stop,” she said with a laugh.

  
He gave her a sheepish smile before he continued kissing his way down her body.

  
Iris let out an appreciative moan.

  
“I take it back, don’t you dare stop.”


End file.
